Devilish Angel
Die pure Unschuld. Gibt es sowas denn noch? Etwas... Ohne jegliche Art von Sünden? Ja, sagst du? Kleine Kinder vielleicht? Oder Gläubige? Naja, nicht ganz... Alles hat irgendwelche Sünden... Allerdings gab es mal ein junges Mädchen, dessen größte Sünde die Tatsache war, dass sie immerzu an andere dachte und sich selbst völlig vergaß. Ihr Name war Lucia, sie atte himmelblaue Augen, dunkelblondes, fast schon braunes Haar und war die Verkörperung der Selbstlosigkeit. War jemand in Gefahr, half sie so gut es ging. Allerdings nie aus Mitleid. Sie half, weil sie der Meinung war, dass niemand auf der Welt leid verdient hätte. Sie hoffte, immer das Leid anderer vermindern zu können. Auch, wenn dies bedeutete, selbst schrecklich viel zu leiden. Denn häufig litt sie. Wenn sie sich für einen Schwächeren einsetzte, wurde meistens auch sie zum Opfer. Warf sie sich in eine Prügelei, endete dies häufig mit Verletzungen, die mal leichter und mal schlimmer waren. Half sie einem Lehrer, nannte man sie Schleimer. Begann sie wegen all diesem Druck der auf ihr lastete zu weinen, lachte man sie aus. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie würde alles Leid der Welt auf sich nehmen, um alle anderen glücklich zu sehen. Leider war es nie so... Die Menschheit konnte nie vollkommen glücklich sein. Hatte sie alles, wollte sie etwas, dass ihr Hab und Gut übertraf. Gierig. So war sie. So würde sie auch immer sein. Die Menschheit. '' '' ''-'' Es war sonnig. Die Sommerferien würden bald starten. Ehrlich gesagt war es sogar der letzte Schultag. Der wirklich letzte für den diesjährigen Abi-Jahrgang. Lucia trug ihren Ranzen locker auf dem Rücken und freute sich über ihr gutes Zeugnis. Das Abitur war für die neunzehnjährige unglaublich gut gelaufen, einen Platz in ihrer Traumuni, wo sie irgendwann Informatik studieren wollte, hatte sie somit so gut wie sicher reserviert. Sie und einige andere Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang gingen über die Straßen zum Bahnhof, um nach Hause zu kommen. Während alle über die Ferien sprachen, sagte Lucia nichts. Ja, sie war froh über ihre nun kommende freie Zeit, doch irgendwas in ihr fühlte sich komisch an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass bald etwas passieren würde. Etwas Schlimmes. Etwas entfernt vom Bahnhof verstärkte sich dieses befangene Gefühl nur noch. Es glich schon fast Angst und Paranoia. War aber zu schwach, um eines der beiden Dinge zu sein. Lucia schauderte und sah sich um. »DU MISTKERL!!!« »FICK DICH DOCH!!!« Zwei vielleicht dreizehnjährige Jungen stritten sich am Bahnsteig. Auf den Gleisen. Panik kroch über den Rücken Lucia's, sie zog den Rucksack ab und rannte zu den Kindern. »Geht weg da, bevor der Zug kommt!«, schrie sie, doch ihre Stimme traf auf taube Ohren. Ihre Freunde gingen schonmal weiter, sie mussten zum Zug. Lucia hingegen würde den zehn Minuten später antreffenden Bus nehmen. Daher würde das wohl keinen großen Unterschied machen, wenn sie jetzt oder erst in fünf Minuten am Bahnhof mit angrenzender Bushaltestelle wäre. Die Jungs rangen weiter, Schläge fielen. Doch das war es nicht, was Lucia Sorgen bereitete. Es war die Tatsache, dass der Zug mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu raste. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, als sie bemerkte, dass die Streithähne den Zug nicht wahrnahmen. »ICH BRING DICH UM!!!«, schrie der eine Junge. Und dann, als der Zug die beiden fast erreicht hatte, setzten Lucia's Gedanken aus, sie überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihr und den Jungen und schubste sie von den Gleisen. Sie schaffte es knapp, die Jungen vor dem Tod zu bewahren, sie kamen auf den Schotterhaufen neben den Gleisen zu Boden, verletzten sich leicht. Sie spürten den sanften Luftzug, den der vorbeifahrende Zug mit sich brachte. Gleichzeitig tropfte etwas auf ihre Gesichter und den restlichen Körpern. »Regen..?«, flüsterte der eine Junge etwas verwirrt, bevor er seine Augen öffnete. Beide starrten sich gegenseitig verstört an, als sie das ganze Blut bemerkten. Ihre Blicke wandten sich zu den Gleisen. Denn während Lucia die beiden retten konnte, wurde sie selbst vom Zug erfasst. Einzelteile ihres einst so schönen Körpers lagen verstreut auf den Gleisen und dem Boden herum, ihr zertrümmerter Schädel war direkt vor ihren Füßen, ihre leeren Augen starrten ins Nichts. Vereinzelte Knochensplitter hatten sich auf dem Boden verteilt. Das Gras und der Schotter hatten sich rot verfärbt, an den Beinen und ihrem Torso hingen noch die blutigen Fetzen ihrer Kleidung. Einer der Jungen übergab sich. Es war der grausigste Anblick, den die Beiden jemals gesehen hatten. ~ Er war warm. Der Tod. Sie spürte nichts, keinen Schmerz, keine Furcht, es war angenehm. Unheimlich angenehm. Langsam schritt die junge Gestalt voran. Anfangs war sie noch körperlos gewesen, alles von ihr war woanders gewesen. Blutig und auf dem Boden verteilt. Nun sah sie aus, wie zu Lebzeiten. Sogar ihre Schulkleidung war noch an ihrem Leib. Nicht einmal eine einzige Narbe zierte ihre schlanke Gestalt. Hinter ihr waren noch unzählige andere. Seelen? Auf jeden Fall Tote. Vor ihr nicht mehr so viele. Fünf. Vier. Drei. Zwei. Eins. Nun war sie ganz vorne. Eine alterslose Frau mit violettem Haar stand ihr gegenüber. Die Frau sah freundlich aus, hielt ihr einen Apfel und eine Feder entgegen. Hinter ihr waren zwei Tore. Eine sah gefährlich aus. Das andere hingegen einladend. Ohne direkt darüber nachzudenken, ergriff Lucia die Feder. Ihr Gegenüber bekam wunderschöne Flügel, sie deutete auf das schöne Tor, welches sich öffnete. Lucia ging darauf zu, überschritt die Schwelle und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie im Paradies war. Doch das Gefühl von Geborgenheit schwand plötzlich, sie fiel in Ohnmacht. '' '' ~'' Da saß sie nun. Seit einer unbestimmten Zeit. Ein langes, himmelblaues Kleid schmiegte sich um ihren Körper, ihr Haar zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. In der rechten Hand eine Lyra. In der Linken ein Apfel. Sie biss hinein. Die Frucht der Sünde. Es machte ihr nichts aus. An ihren Schultern wuchsen helle, weiche Flügel. Ein Engel. Das war sie nun. Ihr Blick senkte sich auf die Erde. Sie lächelte nicht. Seit Ewigkeiten lächelte sie nicht. Das, was sie auf der Erde sah, war viel zu schlimm. Ihr Tod war inzwischen fünf Menschenjahre her. Im Himmel gab es keine Zeit. Für Lucia fühlte es sich wie hundert Jahre und gleichzeitig doch nur ein Tag an. Sie senkte ihre Lider. Dann vernahm sie eine Stimme. Eine Stimme, die schon einige Male zuvor gehört hatte. Ob männlich oder weiblich konnte sie ihr nicht entnehmen. Doch sie war mächtig. Und böse. »''Lucia, mein Kind... Dein Platz ist nicht hier, wo du nichts unternehmen kannst!« Lucia zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, begann auf der Lyra zu spielen, um sich abzulenken. »''Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, Lucia! Jenseits des Paradieses ist dein Platz! Du musst auf die Erde zurückkehren! Musst die beschützen, die es selbst nicht können! War das nicht der Grund, weshalb du ein Engel geworden bist? Weil du jeden beschützt hast''?« Die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf, spielte energischer auf dem eigentlich so zarten Instrument. »''Gut. Dann willst du also untätig herumsitzen, während auf der Erde Kinder vergewaltigt, Soldaten getötet und hilflose Menschen seelisch und körperlich zerstört werden''?« Der Engel zuckte zusammen. Verfehlte einen Ton, die Melodie wurde dadurch beendet. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper. Die Stimme hatte Recht. »Das kann ich nicht zulassen!«! Ruckartig stand der Engel auf und ließ sich entschlossen fallen. Während sie fiel, wusste sie, dass das Paradies sie wohl nie wieder sehen würde. Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen, flogen durch die Luft. »''Sehr gut, mein Engel. Deine Lyra wird zur Waffe. Du wirst spüren, welches Lied du spielen musst.« Sie fiel weiter, krachte auf den Boden. Was sie dabei hinterließ, waren ein Krater und gebrochene Knochen, welche nach kürzester Zeit heilten. Keiner hatte die fallende Frau bemerkt. Langsam renkte sie all ihre Gelenke wieder ein. Wo war sie? Sie breitete die schneeweißen Flügel aus. Einige Federn hatte sie im Fall verloren. Diese rieselten nun wie weicher Schnee auf die Erde, umgaben den Engel wie eine göttliche Aura. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, dass sie ausgerechnet hier gelandet war. Lautlos und mit ihrem gütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt der Engel voran, Lucia hielt ihre Lyra fest in der Hand. Das Instrument glänzte golden im Zwielicht, welches die gespenstig emporragenden Äste der vielen toten, vertrockneten Bäume, die das Sonnenlicht nicht vollkommen durchließen, erzeugte. Das Mädchen, das körperlich noch immer einer neunzehnjährigen glich, doch irgendwie alterslos zu sein schien, schloss die hellen Augen. Irgendwo in der Nähe spürte sie etwas dunkles. »Mein Kind, es ist ein Mörder. Im Moment hat er kein Opfer. Finde ihn und spiele dein Lied! Schließlich soll auch aus ihm ein Engel werden!« Die charmante Stimme, welche sie dazu brachte, der dunklen Aura zu folgen, begleitete sie während des ganzen Weges. Immer wieder gab die Stimme zustimmendes Gemurmel von sich, doch Lucia fühlte sich unwohl. Wenn sie diesen Mörder tötete... Wäre sie doch keinen Deut besser... Stechende Kopfschmerzen durchfuhren sie. »''Natürlich bist du dann besser als er! Du tötest ihn nicht einmal! Du entnimmst ihm die Seele, die dann direkt zu mir geleitet wird!« Und urplötzlich traf sie eine Erkenntnis, ihr lief es eisig kalt den Rücken herunter. »Satan...«, hauchte sie. »''Ganz richtig, Devilish Angel. Und nun tu', wofür du hergekommen bist! Immerhin bist du nicht ohne Grund vom Himmel gefallen''!« Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in der Brust des Engels aus. Es ähnelte Schmerz. Doch auch Taubheit. Mit schweren Schritten ging Lucia auf die Seele zu. Sie war zerstört. Schwarz. Triefte förmlich von den Schulden, die sie sich zugelastet hatte. Den Menschen, welchen sie beherbergte, sah sie nicht. Noch nicht. Sie spürte und sag bloß die Spuren, die er hinterlassen hatte. Ein Geruch. Blut. Das war es, was ihr Geist ihr sagte. Doch sie wusste es besser. Es war nicht das Blut seines letzten Opfers, das sie roch. Es war das Leiden all seiner Opfer. Sie wusste, was sie tun musste, als sie den deutlich älteren Mann sehen konnte. Sein Blick war leer, etwas wirr vielleicht. Er sah das Mädchen mit dem Bodenlangen, hellblauen Kleid, welches ein etwas dunkleres Rankenmuster mit vereinzelten Rosen aufwies, an. Seine schmutzige, blutverkrustete Kleidung hatte eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen und ein dreckiger Bart wucherte in seinem Gesicht, welcher schon ganz grau wurde. An seinen Fingern waren lange, verdreckte, etwas spitze Fingernägel, die, genau wie sein Mund, voller Blut waren. Etwas Übelkeit kam in Lucia hoch, ihre schneeweißen Flügel zuckten, doch dem Alten schienen die Engelsflügel nicht zu stören. Er sah Lucia wie ein Festmahl an. Sie lächelte noch immer, ihre beinahe hüftlangen Zöpfe wehten in der frischen Waldbrise. »Du hattest ein schweres Leben. Komm, ich werde dich zu einem Engel machen, denn das will doch jeder!« Ihre schlanken, grazilen Finger legten sich auf die zarten Saiten der Lyra und sie begann damit, darauf zu spielen. Das Lied begann langsam, der Mann blickte verwirrt drein. Als ihre Finger sich schneller zu bewegen begannen, wurde das Lied lauter, bedrohlicher. Noch nie hatte sie eine solche Melodie gespielt, und als der Kannibale plötzlich zu zucken begann und sich voller Schmerzen wand, wollte Lucia aufhören. Sie wollte niemandem Schmerzen zufügen! Ihre Pupillen verengten sich etwas, ihr Körper gehorchte nicht mehr. Weiter, immer weiter spielte sie auf ihrer Lyra, bis der Mörder schließlich leblos zu Boden sank. Sie konnte erkennen, wie seine Seele aus seinem Körper kroch. Wie ein Insekt, ein Parasit, der aus seinem Wirt floh. Und plötzlich ging die Seele in Flammen auf, Lucia wusste, dass sie nun in der Hölle war. Etwas verwirrt trat der Engel lautlos zur seelenlosen Leiche, betrachtete sie. Der Mann war auf seinem Bauch gelandet. Sie konnte erkennen, wo seine Seele ihn verlassen hatte. Aus seinem Rücken. Eingebrannte Engelsflügel waren der einzige Beweis für Lucia's Eingreifen. Sie blickte zum Himmel. Ob das was sie tat, falsch oder richtig war, wusste sie nicht. Doch da sie wusste, dass das Paradies sie nie wieder aufnehmen würde, beschloss sie, weiter zu machen. »Ich werde die Erde von Seelen wie dieser hier säubern.« - Wieder spürte sie ihn. Den Schmerz. Blut quoll aus all ihren Körperöffnungen. Sie hustete, war auf allen Vieren, erbrach eine schwarze Flüssigkeit. So schwarz, wie das Blut, das aus ihr drang. Luzifer hatte sich wie ein Virus in ihr festgesetzt, der zarte Körper des Engels war dem nicht gewachsen. Erneut. Sie begann zu schreien, weinte herzzerreißend und erbrach sich wieder. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihren Darm auskotzen. All ihre Innereien. Sie fasste an ihren Unterleib. Vorne und hinten war alles verklebt, voll von dem schwarzen Blut. Lucia röchelte, sank tiefer zu Boden. Lag nun in ihrem eigenen Blut, in ihrem eigenen Erbrochenem. Angst zerfraß sie mindestens genauso schmerzhaft wie der Teufel, doch es würde keine Erlösung geben. Immer würden diese Schmerzen auftauchen, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarten würde. Es war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Schmerzen sie vollkommen zerstört haben. Lucia begann wieder Blut zu spucken und plötzlich war der Schmerz vorbei. Schwankend richtete sie sich auf und ließ ihre Engelsflügel verschwinden. Eine schwarze Seele war in der Nähe. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Tod